Water distribution systems provide water to homes and businesses within a geographic area. The water is treated by a water treatment system prior to distribution in order to ensure that it complies with legal, regulatory, and customer requirements relating to the quality and content of the distributed water. For example, some legal or regulatory requirements may relate to the maximum content of certain chemicals or materials within the water. Customer requirements may not be legally enforced but may nonetheless be related to the desirable taste, smell, and appearance of the water that is distributed to customers who are served by the water distribution system.
A water distribution system may cover a large geographic area. Leaks or blockages within the system may result in a reduced level of service provided to customers and loss of valuable water resources. In some cases, undesirable chemicals or materials could be introduced to the water distribution system after the water leaves the treatment facility, at some intermediate locations within the water distribution system. The water mains that distribute water within the water distribution system are located underground, and are therefore difficult to access or monitor.